


A Cruise Rendezvous

by hamiltonhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cruise Ships, Father-Son Relationship, Fuckboy, M/M, Mentioned Terrorist Attacks, Minor Original Character(s), September 11 Attacks, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: Young teenager Alexander Hamilton meets Thomas Jefferson on a cruise ship. Things get flirty and a few unexpected things happen. What happens when they run into each other years down the road?





	A Cruise Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a true story. I met this guy on a cruise ship and I based Jefferson off of him. His name was Cameron and he fucking sucked. Keep in mind Hamilton is a "good girl (boy) gone bad for a week" in this (but this is not apart of my series GGGB!).

When Alexis Hamilton got adopted by George Washington at twelve years old, she asked to keep her last name. It was the only thing she had that tied her back to the old life in Nevis. Washington agreed to his daughter's wishes. Though, when she was thirteen and asked to change her name to Alexander, George has never agreed so quickly to something. Though, it was the summer before Alexander turned fifteen and he told the teenager that they were taking a family cruise. Alex didn't know how to pack, so he had George help him. 

The bags were packed and the family of two was off to the port. They lived in New York. In fact, they had an apartment right by the port. Actually, it was just a block or so away from it. The rain was drizzling slightly but it was calming. The rolled their suitcases down to the port and Alexander stared at it in wonder. He had never been on a cruise before. His life had been hell. First, his father left when he was five, then at six, his mother died. Then at seven, a hurricane destroyed his small little island he calmed his home. 

Finally, after about 2 hours he and George got onto the ship. It was bigger than he expected it to be, to be honest. He saw the lifeboats and gulped. George said, "Alright, our room is ready, so we can head up now. Then we can explore the rest of the ship but we have to be at the muster drill at 3:30, so meet up at our room at 3:15." His son nodded and the family headed up to their cabin. Alexander walked past the casino and saw all the glowing lights. The endless machines and tables caught his attention. George smiled at his son and said, "We can come back to look at it once we set our stuff down." The rest of their luggage would be arriving at around 4 PM when the muster drill was still going on.

George opened the door and they walked into the cabin. Alexander walked into the room after his dad but once he did he fell in love. He smiled and felt at peace. After the muster drill, George had taken Alexander to see the casino. He ran his hands over all the machines and the smell of smoke lingered in the air. It was there but it was in no ways strong. George followed Alex when he walked over to the tables.

"I am allowed to be in here, right?" Alexander asked with his hands on the wood. George nodded, "Yeah, since we're still docked and technically in American waters." Alexander nodded and asked, "When do we depart?"  

George smiled as Alexander looked out of the purple-tinted window and at the Hudson River. "Somewhere between 4:00 and 4:15." Alex nodded and shivered before looking away. George took off his sweater as it was pretty cold in here. He handed it to his son who took it with a shy smile on his face. 

Once it was four and the two males were done looking around the casino and other parts of the ship they headed out to the deck. This was the side that you could see the statue of liberty on. Quite a few people were here to see the city of New York disappear as they made their way up to Canada. The horn made a loud noise and the ship slowly started to move. 

Alexander couldn't help the giant smile that was on his face. The clouds covered most of the water so the statue wasn't seen right now. "Hey, dad, what state are we looking at right now?" George chuckled and leaned on the railing using his elbows. "This is New Jersey. You can see New York from the other side." Alexander's eyes lit up and he was pulling his dad to the other side.

They arrived at the side looking over at New York and Alexander smiled even more. George took his stance again while leaning on the railing and looked at his son. He asked, "What makes you so happy about New York?" Alex furrowed his brows and George cleared up the question a bit, "You always wanna go on long walks about the city. You love looking at pictures of it and taking pictures of the city. Son, what do you love about this city? It's full of horrible people and horrible memories."

"Maybe for you. For me, this city represents a fresh start. Anyone can come here and start over. That's what I did. I came from a broken family in the middle of nowhere and now look at me; I'm in the city of dreams with the perfect dad. I got my fresh start. Yeah, there are shitty--sorry, crappy-- people here but I got to be the person who I really was here. I've always loved cities and I never pictured myself here at the age of fourteen." Alexander said while keeping his eyes locked on the cloudy skyline of Manhattan. 

George smiled and looked out as well. He tried to put himself in Alex's shoes: stuck in a poor family which soon abandons him completely, reading about the 'city of dreams' and soon being placed there with an amazing father. He couldn't truly empathise but he felt like he was close enough. He himself was from Virginia and moved to New York for a fresh start. It had worked for him and it had worked for his son.

"I'm gonna have to take you down to Virginia one day. Maybe stop in D.C. if you want." George said while thinking out loud. Alexander turned to look at his dad and smiled, "Really? I've always wanted to go down to Virginia. You're from there, right? I remember you telling me that like a year ago or something." George nodded and was about to say something when Alexander let out a little squeal.

He smiled and stook his head out off the ledge for a better view and said, "Dad! Dad look! It's the Freedom Tower!" George didn't look at the tower. All Alexander had known was that George lived in New York City on September 11th, 2001. He had moved down in June of 2001 and worked in the North Tower. Luckily he had only worked on the 8th floor so he did get out in time. Though George never told his son this.

Especially when his son developed a love for the attacks. Well, not a love directly for them. A love for _learning_ about them. He currently worked on the 2nd-floor of 5 World Trade Centre after refusing to work in the new building. He had never told his son this. He practically operates the whole building. They told him that his new office would be on the top floor, but he refused. He changed his office to the 2nd floor. He hated skyscrapers but couldn't find it in himself to move out of this beautiful city.

Like he had said to Alexander; _'It's full of horrible people and horrible memories.'_

Alexander looked at his dad and said, "Dad, you okay?" He nodded and looked down at the dark blue water. He smiled slightly and said, "I'll tell you a little story when we're back in New York." Alex nodded and kept looking at the tower. He asked, "Hey dad, can we visit the museum and memorial?"

George blamed his mental slowness on the fact that the horrible memories were slightly coming back and attacking his brain. He said, "Which one?" Alexander gave a little chuckle and said, "The September 11th one." George looked up at the tower and said in a low tone, "No." 

-

After dinner on Monday, Alexander headed up towards the kids club area. It was incredibly awkward at first, as no one knew each other. Most kids sat at the tables with earbuds in blasting their favourite bands. Alexander sat at a table and tapped on his phone. They were miles away from the coast but still technically in American waters. He didn't have any wifi and didn't want to use his date which would rake up an expensive bill that he would have to pay for himself.

A kid walked in and he had curly hair. He was short but seemed friendly. Once they got past the awkward introductions, Alexander stood next to the shorter guy. The boy stuck out his hand and said, "My name is John and I'm super gay." Alexander laughed slightly and said, "I'm Alexander and I'm bisexual." 

John smiled at the teenager and said, "Alex-can I call you Alex?-, how old are you?" Alexander kept his friendly smile on his face and said, "Yeah, Alex is fine. And I'm fourteen, almost fifteen." John's eyes widened and he said, "Damn, I'm only twelve." 

Alexander said, "Wow, I feel really old here." John shrugged and said, "That guy over there, his name is James. He's almost fifteen as well and he looks kinda lonely." Alexander glanced over at James and saw how he had a band t-shirt on and earbuds blasting music. Alexander couldn't make out the band name but it looked like it belonged to a punk/alternative band. He'd definitely have to go say hi later and bond over their favourite bands. 

"Anyways, have you heard about the goths?" John said, quickly changing the subject. Alexander furrowed his brows and said, "The Goths?" John nodded, "Yeah, the goths. They have like one girl in their group and she's got red hair or something. One guy wears a trenchcoat and a fedora. When I first saw him I thought he was gonna bomb the place." 

Alexander chuckled slightly and said, "That's not a funny thing to joke about, John." John shrugged and said, "Hey! It was a bulky trenchcoat and he's got long hair. Plus he hangs out with this one kid who wears a fucking wolf hat." Alexander shook his head not quite believing the guy. 

Suddenly, a girl comes over. She was wearing a blue dress and had shoulder length straight brown hair. She smiled at Alexander and said, "Hey, I'm Eliza." John smiled and said, "Yo sup 'Liza." She smiled and said, "Hey Johnny." Alexander replied, "Hey, I'm Alexander. How old are you?" She smiled and said, "I'm twelve."

"Damn, I feel really old. I'm almost fifteen." Eliza laughed slightly and said, "Shouldn't you be next door?" Alexander furrowed his brows and said, "Next door?" 

Eliza nodded and said, "Yeah, Club O2. It's for ages fifteen to seventeen. The goths are there and a few tall guys." Alexander smiled and said, "I'll check it out one of these days." John was being suspiciously quiet, so when Alexander looked at him, he saw how he was gawking over a taller black man with a huge halo of curls who had just walked in. Alexander bumped his arm and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but he's too old for you."

John broke his gaze from the hot guy and smirked at Alexander. "I know he's too old for me. But do you know who he's not too old for?" Alexander gave him an 'I'm not going to fucking guess so tell me the answer now' look. "You."

Alexander laughed and said, "Like he'd go after a guy like me." Eliza looked him up and down and said, "Actually, you two would be kinda cute together." Alex looked at Eliza in betrayal and John pushed him towards the taller guy. "Oh! I'm so sorry." Alexander said after being pushed into him. He noticed he definitely had a nice set of abs from the impact and Thomas put his arms on Alexander's waist. He looked down at Alex and smiled at him. Alexander couldn't make eye contact with him because the asshole was wearing sunglasses indoors. "It's okay darlin'." 

The Virginian accent stuck out and Alexander just smiled back at the teenager. They went on their own ways and Alexander left the kids' room. John and Eliza followed him out and John was squealing. "Oh my god Alexis! That was so damn cute!" Alexander said roughly, "My name is Alexander, not Alexis."

John said, "It's okay. I'm just joking." Alexander nodded and the group of three jogged down the steps to the ninth floor. John said, "Aye, let's go get some ice cream!" Eliza agreed quickly and Alexander nodded and followed them. They approached the machine and got their respective ice cream or at least it was chocolate frozen yoghurt for Eliza. 

The group of kids sat at a wooden table right next to the machine and began eating the frozen treats. The pool was on this deck but this area was closed off with walls and a roof. It didn't matter that Alexander was lactose intolerant, he felt like enjoying a treat with his new friends on this cruise. 

Thought one thing led to another and the random spell of depression was hitting Alexander. John and Eliza got back to the kid's room and they were having a supposed dance party. The music was giving Alex a major headache so he left the room only to see the cute Frenchman named Lafayette sitting outside. It was ten at night or so and Alexander sat down directly across from the man. He smiled at Lafayette who smiled back. 

"What're you doing out here, Alexander?" Lafayette said as they've already talked to each other a few times before. Alex shrugged and said, "Meh, my head hurts like a bitch. You?" The man said, "I also have a headache." Alexander chuckled a bit and they sat there making small talk.

The man from earlier came over to Lafayette and said, "Yo, Lafayette with two t's, wanna hang out with me and some of my other guys?" Lafayette nodded and Thomas turned to Alexander. "Hello, beautiful. Would you like to hang out with us as well?" Alex looked over towards Lafayette who smiled at him. He nodded and the guy gave him a big smile. "Good. Follow me."

 -

"My name's Thomas." The black seventeen-year-old said smirking at Alex. Alexander smiled at him and said, "I'm Alexander." Thomas put his hand on the table and said, "Say, Alex, how old are you?" Alexander blushed slightly and said, "I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in about a month though." Thomas hesitated but gave a flirty smile and winked at the teenager.

Lafayette said, "God Thomas, you can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Thomas kept eye contact with Alexander saying, "No. I can't." He picked up his beer bottle and took a swig of the liquid. Alexander tried not to show his shock that Thomas could drink the disgusting liquid with a straight face. His dad had let him try his beer once and he quickly spat it out. Alexx just didn't understand how people could like that vile excuse for a drink.

Henry Knox groaned and said, "Oh my god, I just wanna get high. Anyone wanna come with me?" Thomas quickly stood up and pulled Alexander with him. The fourteen-year-old's eyes widened as he didn't want to smoke weed. The three of them walked out of the main dining room up towards the outside deck. Thomas held Alexander's hand and let the now five other people walk slightly in front of them. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Babe, it's okay if you don't wanna smoke. You don't have to."

Alex smiled at Thomas' nice side and just nodded his head. They walked outside and were greeted with winds fifty miles per hour and someone got the joint lit. Thomas defended Alexander when the group groaned as he passed the joint along to the next person. He just let it slide.

-

Tuesday was an interesting story. Tuesday was completely different from Monday. Tuesday was not normal, but then again nothing on this cruise ship was normal.

Alexander felt himself becoming slightly attached to Lafayette and Thomas and didn't know what to do. He'd love to hang out one on one with either of them and didn't want to choose. He knows that he'd never even see these two boys again, but he still felt those butterflies in his stomach even thinking about either of them. The thought that he'd have to say goodbye to them hurt, but it was inevitable. It was just going to happen. Nothing could change that key factor. 

Though Alexander had an extreme attraction to many men who were older than him. He was incredibly mature for his age so he tended to think he was older than he actually was. Whenever he told guys his age, they would turn away because he was too young. 

But there was this worker at Club O2 who was from Russia and he was twenty-four. He had the hottest accent ever and his name was Mickey. He had these glasses and Alexander fawned over him for a few hours before getting over it pretty quickly. Thanks to Thomas.

Thomas was always on his mind, but today was different. The sun went down really quickly and it got incredibly cold and windy. Thomas was in cargo shorts and a tank top and was shaking slightly. Alexander took off his hoodie and handed it to Thomas, as the younger man had on a long sleeved shirt. Thomas accepted it gratefully and they walked around with their friends until about ten at night.

A movie was playing on the pool deck, so the group of mostly young teenagers stuck up to the twenty-one and older pool deck and laid around on the couches. Thomas had given Alexander his hoodie back when he changed and got his own. Alexander was sitting directly next to Thomas and the wind seemed to pick up even more.

Everyone was shivering slightly or hugging someone. Most had a sibling with them that they didn't mind cuddling with, but Thomas opened his arms and Alexander laid his head on his chest. Thomas put his arms tight around the smaller boy and everyone gave a different reaction:

Some aww'ed, some just smiled, some rolled their eyes and others said nothing at all. Alexander was freezing so he gratefully took the open invitation. This was the first time he was being cuddled. No one had ever treated him like this so it was different but he liked it. Alexander liked it a lot. He had hugged his dad sometimes or if there was a bad storm he would sleep in his dad's bed. Alex also stole his dad's sweaters for comfort if he wasn't there. He had cuddled with his dad a few times, but nothing inappropriate. Just like he laid his head on his dad's chest if there was a scary movie playing or he was having a panic attack.

Thought Thomas and Alexander had to go and fuck up that peace that they had. Thomas and he were walking around the deck freezing and eating ice cream to kill themselves inside just a little bit more. The two of them stopped to look out onto the ocean. 

It was cold but the sky was completely clear. The moon was shining brightly onto the dark blue--almost black-- ocean. The salt water filled his senses and the moon was a crisp circle-- or technically sphere if you think about it. Alexander sighed lightly and said, "I-I um, I actually have a fear of water. I hate deep water and the worst way to die for me is drowning." 

Thomas went silent and soon there were hands around his middle lifting him off the edge. His chest dangled off the edge for a solid half second before he screamed out in fear and wrapped his arms around the bannister. Thomas let him go and Alex stood on shaky feet. He looked at Thomas in disbelief; he just confessed that he hates water and this cute guy jokingly lets him hang off the edge.

Alexander kept one hand on the railing and lifted up his other hand. He slapped it right across Thomas' face and the sound was distinct. Thomas gasped out in pain and held his cheek. Alexander felt the panic rising up in his stomach. The butterflies were back-- and they were not the good type. He felt his chest tighten up and shakily tried to run away. His instincts turned on completely.

 _He had to get away. Thomas was mad at him. He shouldn't have slapped him. Now Thomas is going to hurt him. God, he feels like shit. He shouldn't have slapped him like that. Thomas was just messing around!_ All these different thoughts ran through his head but the one that stood out the most was that he needed his dad.

Thomas followed the small teenager. He could see the oncoming panic attack. His cheek was hurting a little bit but the rejection hurt more. He probably just fucked up his chances with this incredibly cute boy. He caught up with him when he was on the pool deck. The pool was closed but Alexander was asking workers how to get to the casino. The directed him there and Thomas was right behind him when Alexander got an elevator.

He hopped in at the last second, causing Alexander to push himself up against the wall. Thomas said, "Hey, Alexander. You don't need to be scared of me. I'm not gonna do anything." Alexander nodded and took a deep breath. Thomas asked, "You gonna get your parents?" He nodded once more.

"Are they at the casino? I heard you asking the workers about how to get there." Thomas said in a calm tone noticing that they were almost there. Alexander nodded and said shakily, "Y-Yes, father is at casino." Thomas nodded and the doors dinged and then opened. He walked out and let Alexander follow him.

Alexander saw his dad and went to rush over to him but was stopped by security. They ordered him to step back off the carpet and that he could walk on the tile floor. He tried to explain that he needed to get his father but the officer wouldn't hear him out. Thomas lightly pulled him away from the man and said, "Hey, I can go get him. What's he look like?" Alexander shook his head and said, "You're too young."

Thomas scoffed and said quietly, "I have a fake ID, baby boy." Alexander's eyes widened slightly at the comment but didn't say anything. He sighed, giving in and telling Thomas what his dad looks like. Thomas spotted the man and quickly walked in.

It bothered Alexander that they never even asked Thomas for his age. He just looked like he was already the legal age. He tapped the man on the shoulder and said something that his son needed him. He collected his chips quickly and rushed over to Alexander. His son hugged him tightly and George knew because of how stiff his body was that he was having a panic attack. He brought him down to the lobby and they talked. George calmed him down greatly.

-

It was the last sea day and Thomas and Alexander were hanging out again. They had played mini golf with their friends and already exchanged numbers. Alex had two of Thomas' social media accounts as well, and he learned his birthday. It was sometime in April. The two had bonded nicely and they complimented each other. 

Thomas told Alexander that he forgave him for slapping him. Thomas was acting like a huge dick and both males knew it. Thomas calmed his fuckboy tactics and only used his sweet loving personality around Alexander. It was ten at night (as most things happened around them) when Thomas gave Alexander his tye-dyed hoodie. Alexander put it on and he instantly fell in love. They were walking around the top deck watching the moon on the water.

Alexander stopped to look out and the two of them took a few pictures. They put their phones away and just let the silence take them over. They had eaten ice cream together and played countless games of basketball. Alexander leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder.

When Alex lifted his head back up, Thomas turned to him. He cupped his face and leaned down. He pressed his lips against Alexander's, who was shocked. He slowly kissed back.

Never did Alexander think this would be his life; almost fifteen, kissing a seventeen-year-old on a cruise ship coming back from Canada. Never did he think that they would be how his first kiss would go.


End file.
